Blacksail Sisters
The Blacksail Sisters, as they were often referred to in Booty Bay and other neutral ports, were Cinthia and Elisabeth Blackfyre. (AKA Sin and Lizzy Blacksail) The name comes from the set of black sails made for Cinthia's ship, the Queen Tiffin's Revenge. They were among the first primarily female pirate crews to terrorize the merchant vessels up and down Stormwind's Western coastline. Their personal standard was a kraken on a black sail, and is still used by Elisabeth Blackfyre, long after her sister's death at the hands of Stormwind's Navy. Almost six years after the Queen Tiffin's Revenge was sunk of the Northern Coast of Westfall, Elisabeth Blackfyre re-christened the HMS Trident as Cinthia's Revenge, and began recruiting a new crew from the various, unsavory ports in the South. History The Beginning Now facing the hangman's noose for murdering an officer in the Royal Navy, Elisabeth and her sister chose to comandeer the ship and flee to the neutral ports in the South. Much to their surprise, the sisters encountered little resistance from the rest of the crew, and only four lives were lost during the mutiny. Captain Dalgren had been rather loathed by his crew, and despite numerous offers to testify on their behalf against the cruel Captain, the sisters chose never to return to Stormwind. The crew was given the choice of being put ashore in Westfall or joining the sisters in their new life of piracy. To their surprise, all but six crew members chose to stay aboard, and for the next two years, the newly-renamed Queen Tiffin's Revenge terrorized the sea merchants up and down Stormwind's coasts. It was a life of adventure, and one Elisabeth seemed to enjoy a great deal more with each day that passed. Their father's connections to the Defias Brotherhood afforded them position within the Brotherhood, and though they had come from wealth and privilege themselves, Elisabeth and her sister felt as though long-time firend of the family, Edwin VanCleef deserved his revenge. Sadly, his descent into madness would prove to be his undoing. Scourge of the South Seas Responsible for numerous acts of piracy, murder, and kidnapping, Captain Blackfyre terrorized sea merchants up and down Stormwind's coast. She and her sister, the ship's First Mate, were widely known in Booty Bay as theBlacksail Sisters. Because of her size, the Queen Tiffin's Revenge was a formidable ship, carrying 32 long guns. Ultimately her size would be her demise, rendering her incapable of outrunning a trio of smaller Naval vessels sent to hunt her down. The End of an Era Elisabeth had come ashore to meet in secret with one of her lovers in Westfall when she learned of her brother's betrayal. David Blackfyre was a pious man, and honorable to a fault, so when he discovered his father's conspiracies, her brother did what he felt was the honorable thing by informing the house of Nobles and Stormwind's Regent, Bolvar Fordragon. What followed was the darkest hour in the house of Blackfyre's long history. Elisabeth's father was arrested and attainted for high treason, and just two weeks later, the Queen Tiffin's Revenge was sunk off the coast of Westfall during a battle with three ships from Stormwind's Fleet. Her sister, and the ship's entire crew perished beneath the waves, and Elisabeth herself was believed to have died with them. Her father was later convicted of his crimes and beheaded after Varian Wrynn returned to his Throne in the year 616 K.C. Present Day Almost six years after the Queen Tiffin's Revenge was sunk of the Northern Coast of Westfall, Elisabeth Blackfyre re-christened the HMS Trident as Cinthia's Revenge, and began recruiting a new crew from the various, unsavory ports in the South. Gallery Cinthia's Revenge.jpg|Cinthia's Revenge Elisabeth wanted poster.png|Wanted Poster Lisabet Blackfyre.jpg|Elisabeth Blackfyre, AKA Lisabet Blacksail Cinthia Blackfyre.jpg|Cinthia Blackfyre, AKA Sin Blacksail Queen Tiffins Revenge.jpg|Queen Tiffin's Revenge Category:Pirates Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Pirate Organizations Category:Piracy Category:Blacksail Sisters Category:Alliance Guilds